


Last Words

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post Break Up, breaking up, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Derek confronts Stiles about his new girlfriend a few months after they broke up.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sterek Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been working on a non-Sterek fic that will go up later this year, and I’ve been working on a break up scene between Derek and Stiles for that fic, and this just kind of came out during that writing process. I knew it didn’t fit that story, but then I saw it was only 103 words and I thought I’d just make it it’s own thing rather than put it in the thousands of words worth of bits and pieces I’ve written and cut.  
> Sterek is my OTP, so it’s weird to write a scene like this. I hope you enjoy it.

“Why her?” Derek whispered.

“I like her. She-“ Stiles paused before continuing, “she invites me in instead of pushing me away. She’s not afraid of asking when she wants to see me, or that she wants to see me at all.”

“So she’s nothing like me.” Derek said, and his voice is resigned.

“Not much.” Stiles said. “Maybe she’s like you were that week when Kate did her thing. Sarcastic. Funny. Easy to be around.” 

Derek nodded and turned away, tasting the ashes of his family home in his mouth once again, and this new loss joins all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos or commments, thanks!


End file.
